


Life Lessons

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kouryuu became the Genjyo Sanzo we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips 100-word drabble community. Prompt: Lessons learned the hard way.WARNING: Canon character death.

Life had taught Genjyo Sanzo several things:

Nothing lasts forever.

It was better not to get attached to people in the first place.

He was a fucking coward who watched his master die without lifting a finger to help him. His being thirteen and scared didn't excuse him either.

Koumyou's death protecting him was a senseless sacrifice. He would rather have died himself than watch the only human being who cared about him cut down to save his own worthless life.

The final lesson Koumyou's death taught him was that not even a temple dedicated to the gods was safe.


End file.
